Family Troubles: fidanzata per finta
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Sorella maggiore: creatura impicciona incapace di non mettere il naso in faccende che non la riguardano.Lo stesso vale per Kate, che vuole vedere il fratellino Rick sposato. Peccato che lui non lo volgia, a meno che la sposa non sia una certa sua amica...


Non so quante recensioni riceverò, considerato che già pubblico questa storia altroive e che non so quanti lettori italiani- o italainofoni - possano esserci qui, ma non resisto alla tentazione. desidero davvero troppo condividere questa storia, nonostante tutto sia tranne una gemma.

La storia è la priam versione di quello che è poi divenuta Tricking Stella- eventually angaged, e sussiste di un one-shot, e di una serie di missing moments che ne fanno a corollario che pubblicherò via via...

* * *

Seduta alla sua scrivania, Lisbon osservava con occhio interrogativo la curiosa scena che le si stava parando davanti, iniziando a provare una certa fitta di panico ed ansia: Jane, come aveva già fatto per tutta la mattinata, camminava avanti ed indietro davanti alla sua porta, per poi tornare al suo divano, sedervisi per alcuni momenti grattandosi il capo quasi fosse preda di chissà quale dilemma, per poi tornare nuovamente a tracciare quel solco sul pavimento.

_Oddio, cosa ha combinato stavolta? _Chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo sospiro quando lo vide fermarsi, per l'ennesima volta, davanti alla porta fissandosi i piedi, ormai certa che avesse effettivamente davvero combinato chissà cosa- o che lo stesse per fare, comunque. La donna richiamò a sé tutta la pazienza che aveva, o perlomeno quella che le era rimasta dopo anni e anni di costanti guai causati da suddetto consulente, supplicando qualsiasi potenza superiore fosse mai esistita e esistesse che non fosse _così _grave. Ormai si era bruciata quasi tutti i favori in giro, per colpa di Jane, e Bertram e Hightower avevano dovuto stringere non poche mani per ottenere il miglior avvocato disponibile in California (un Assistente Procuratore di Los Angeles che ai tempi d'oro era stato un difensore degno di assegni con molti zeri) cosicché dalla morte di John Il Rosso il consulente uscisse il più pulito possibile.

Sì, avevano anche mentito per lui. E nessuno di loro era del tutto certo che se lo meritasse, soprattutto Lisbon, che aveva creduto che l'uomo a cui così tanto, troppo, teneva, sarebbe corso da lei sentiti gli spari, compreso che era ferita, invece…

"Jane, smettila di passeggiare e viene dentro una buona volta…" sibilò lei a voce non troppo alta, ma nemmeno troppo bassa, chiudendo già gli occhi e massaggiandosi un punto della fronte tra gli essi, sentendo nervosismo, preoccupazione e sì, anche paura, montare in lei all'idea di cosa quell'uomo poteva aver fatto- sempre che lo avesse già fatto. C'era sempre la speranza che lui volesse solo uscirsene con qualche assurda idea, qualche folle piano che voleva mettere in azione, quasi non avesse capito cosa il giudice gli avesse detto quando lo aveva assolto dall'accusa di omicidio volontario e premeditato. Non capiva che era sotto controllo, monitorato costantemente, che alla minima avvisaglia sarebbe stato buttato fuori dal CBI e, di conseguenza, in galera? Il giudice Stevenson era stato chiaro: Jane aveva ucciso sì per difendersi da quell'uomo, armato, ma era pur sempre riscontrabile il reato di eccesso di legittima difesa- e aveva tralasciato il fatto che la pistola che aveva non era sua, bensì di Lisbon. La galera, anche se poca, sarebbe stata il minimo, soprattutto in virtù del comportamento irrispettoso e un po' troppo allegro che il mentalista aveva tenuto durante il processo. Per loro fortuna, però, Stevenson era noto per essere magnanimo, perciò si era accontentato di lasciarlo fuori a patto che non facesse altre sciocchezze e continuasse a collaborare col CBI, a stipendio minimo, una sorta di lavoro socialmente utile, aveva detto….

_Non può essere peggio dell'omicidio…_pensò la donna, osservandolo sedersi davanti a lei, guardandola con occhi da cucciolo e con un leggero…cos'era, nervosismo, e le sue guance erano davvero arrossite? _"_cosa hai combinato stavolta, Jane?"

"Penso di aver commesso un piccolissimo errore, che ha però generato un grosso problema, e avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto per porre rimedio a questa sfortunata situazione." Le spiegò con quanta più falsa calma tranquillità possibile. Lisbon non era certa di cosa provare. Certo, che Jane chiedesse aiuto era una cosa positiva, significava che finalmente aveva capito una volta per tutte cosa significasse fare parte di un gruppo e, nel loro caso, di una sorta di famiglia surrogata, ma se le chiedeva aiuto, e se lo chiedeva a lei in particolare invece che a Cho o Rigsby o Grace… allora era davvero grave. Del tipo, "la responsabile di Jane è a un punto dal perdere il posto di lavoro a causa del suo indisciplinato consulente".

Le cose si stavano davvero mettendo male. Soprattutto per lei. Prese un profondo sospiro, trattenendo a stento il desiderio di lasciare cadere la testa sul legno della scrivania, chiedendosi se, nel mondo esterno, ci fosse lavoro per una ex poliziotta quarentenne che nella vita non aveva fatto altro se non sbattere dietro le sbarre criminali e sopportare consulenti tendenti all'idiozia e incapaci di seguire qualsivoglia tipo di legge e regola morale e/o etica.

Forse Burger King o McDonald's non si limitavano ad assumere adolescenti brufolosi come sembrava.

"Sentiamo…stavolta a chi dovrò supplicare clemenza?" Jane a malapena represse un sorrisino di soddisfazione nell'udire il tono esasperato, ma anche arrendevole, nella voce di Lisbon. C'erano volte in cui l'uomo si stupiva di quella donna, che seppure facesse scenate ogni qual volta lui se ne usciva con qualcosa, criticandolo fino quasi all'esasperazione (di entrambi), finiva sempre con arrendersi a quelle che lei stessa definiva "folli idee". E che il 98% delle volte finivano per rendergli onore svelando come avesse avuto ragione fin dal principio, a dispetto di cosa lei credesse. "Jane?"

Lui alzò gli occhi verso di lei, svegliato da quella specie di stato di torpore in cui era caduto mentre rifletteva e ricordava tante occasioni passate, la voce di lei che gli provocò un piccolo sussulto, un balzo del cuore che più volte ultimamente era accaduto e a cui Jane preferiva non pensare troppo, terrorizzato da cosa potesse effettivamente significare, per loro ma, soprattutto, nello specifico, per lui…. John il rosso poteva essere morto e sepolto, ma non era certo di essere pronto, qualsiasi cosa fosse che gli provocava quel tuffo al cuore, e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato... e comunque, c'era il non certo piccolo particolare che Lisbon non meritava una persona come lui, un ex ciarlatano che si era trastullato nel mentire e raggirare persone che credevano in lui per raggiungere i suoi biechi fini, dimenticandosi di tutto e tutti, anche di coloro che avrebbe dovuto mettere prima di ogni altro, se stesso incluso… il suo più grande errore, il suo più grande rimpianto, ciò che ancora adesso lo rendeva uomo solo a metà, un essere spezzato, che non viveva da molto tempo per accontentarsi solamente di sopravvivere, di vedere le vita altrui senza essere protagonista della propria… e Lisbon, che tante ne aveva già passate nella sua esistenza, si meritava di meglio di una cosa del genere.

"Allora, il problema è che… Kate sta arrivando in città" le disse, sorriso sornione, tentando di sembrare il più normale e tranquillo possibile. Cosa che, era quasi certo, gli stava riuscendo alla perfezione, anche se ultimamente Lisbon lo stava davvero mettendo alla prova. Era sempre riuscito a ingannare chiunque, perfino se stesso, e lei… quella donna… era incredibile come, nel corso dei sette anni passati insieme, l'uno al fianco dell'altra, in cui tanto avevano condiviso, come semplici colleghi prima e come amici, e forse anche qualcosa di più, poi, lei avesse capito quali fossero i suoi punti deboli, i buchi nella sua corazza. Sapeva che lei era il buco più grande, la più grande delle sue debolezze?

Lisbon rimase in silenzio per alcuni interminabili secondi, il battito del suo cuore così lento da sembrare impercettibile, quasi fosse stato fermo, e tutto per un nome. _Kate, _aveva detto Jane, un nome di donna, un nome di donna che lei non conosceva, che mai aveva sentito prima di allora. Qualcuno che lo rendeva nervoso, che lo preoccupava…e non certo in modo negativo. "Kate?" chiese, tentando di sembrare il più naturale possibile, terrorizzata all'idea che lui capisse, che sapesse cosa immaginarlo con un'altra donna le facesse, e lei non poteva certo permetterlo. Mai sembrare debole, mai farsi veder troppo umana, troppo… donna, soprattutto da lui. Avrebbe potuto sopportare ogni umiliazione, ma non l'amore non corrisposto, non se lui lo avesse saputo, sarebbe stato troppo, troppo umiliante, troppo demoralizzante. Non sarebbe stata più in grado di lavorare con lui, di averlo al suo fianco, e se non poteva avere Jane nella sua vita come amante… allora si sarebbe accontentata di averlo come amico, ma rinunciare a lui del tutto, correre il rischio di vederlo sparire, allontanarsi da lei? Non se la sentiva ancora di correre un tale rischio, non era ancora pronta, anche se sapeva che questo stato di grazia, in cui, nonostante fosse libero dai fantasmi del passato, Jane era anche un uomo libero da legami sentimentali, non sarebbe durato per sempre. Un giorno lo avrebbe visto camminare verso il tramonto con un'altra donna, e allora, solo allora si sarebbe decisa a rinunciare, ad allontanarsi, farsi da parte. Ma non ora, non era pronta…Non era giusto che stesse già accadendo.

"Non ti ho mai detto di Kate? Strano, avrei detto che…" la squadrò, occhio interrogativo, chiedendosi se Teresa gli stesse mentendo o meno, un piccolo sorriso, luminoso, che gli graziava il volto segnato dagli anni, dalla sofferenza e baciato dal caldo sole della California, un sorriso birichino, a cui la donna rispose abbassando gli occhi, le guance imperlate da una deliziosa colorazione rossa scura. "Strano. Ero certo che ci fosse almeno nel mio file. Oh, beh, niente di grave, è un errore a cui posso facilmente rimediare. Kate è mia sorella."

"Tu non hai una sorella…" ridacchiò lei, con un'espressione sorridente sul viso, certa più che mai che Jane la stesse prendendo in giro. Poteva essere che lei non fosse a conoscenza di un fatto così elementare, che lui avesse scordato di dirglielo, che glielo avesse deliberatamente nascosto?

Guardò con espressione leggermente torva l'uomo davanti a lei, e rammentò che si trattava di Patrick Jane. Certo che poteva aver fatto una cosa del genere. Era il tipo di cose che lui faceva ogni giorno, svelare i segreti altrui e nascondere i propri, celandoli dietro (falsi) sorrisi e battute, giri di parole e tergiversando così a lungo da dimenticare l'argomento di partenza.

"Oh, sì, ce l'ho eccome, anche se per la legge Kate è la mia sorella _illegittima. _Paradossalmente, però, abbiamo gli stessi genitori, solo che lei è nata fuori dal matrimonio, mentre i miei erano sposati quando hanno avuto me, e non hanno mai sentito il bisogno di rettificare la situazione, cosa che, lasciamelo dire, le è tornata parecchio utile quando i nostri vecchi hanno divorziato. Almeno lei è riuscita a sbarazzarsi una volta per tutte del nostro paparino…."

"Tu hai una sorella _maggiore…"_

_"_Maggiore e… eccessivamente autoritaria. Adoro Kata, ma… lei ha certe idee su come dovrei vivere la mia vita, idee su cui io non sono propriamente d'accordo… e così ogni sua visita finisce con me che mi rintano da qualche parte con la scusa di un caso fuori da Sacramento onde evitare futili scontri o in un futile scontro che escala in un colossale litigio con tanto di urla e, mi sembra, una volta anche dei piatti spaccati sul pavimento. Ma quello potrei anche averlo sognato.."

"Le da fastidio che tu lavori con noi? Capisco che possa essere preoccupata, che lo possa vedere come un lavoro pericoloso, però… non è un pochino esagerata? Non è che tu abbia una pistola o io ti faccia andare in prima linea contro chissà quale feccia… di solito sei tu che ti cacci da solo in certe situazioni quando io ti ho chiesto esplicitamente di starne fuori." Lisbon scrollò il capo, leggermente sconvolta e sì, lo doveva ammettere, disturbata, poi si voltò verso Jane, occhi spalancati, ricordando una frase che tempo prima Pete, l'amico circense di lui, le aveva detto. "E' perché lavori con noi, perché siamo poliziotti e tu sei un Jane? E' questo che la disturba, il fatto che hai un minimo di parvenza di onestà adesso?"

L'affermazione "minimo di parvenza di onestà" non piacque troppo all'uomo, che osservò la donna davanti a lui a denti stretti, braccia incrociate, tentando di non innervosirsi e non fare battutine che avrebbero dato fastidio alla donna, nonostante dovesse ammettere di essere stato innervosito da quelle parole. "è il fatto che io non sia sposato a darle fastidio."

"Oh." Disse solo lei, arrossendo e distogliendo lo sguardo, non sapendo cos'altro aggiungere.

"Sì, Kate è parecchio disturbata dal fatto che io mi ostini ancora a non frequentare nessuna donna, e perciò ha fatto sua missione presentarmi quante più single di sua conoscenza possibili, con mio sommo dispiacere. E questo ci riporta al punto di partenza: mi serve il tuo aiuto."

"Senti Jane, se vuoi che menta per te, dica che hai un caso fuori città, ok, va bene, non sono d'accordo con i tuoi metodi, però posso farlo, se significa davvero così tanto per te. Ma se fossi nei tuoi panni…"

"No, no, no, non si tratta di questo… il fatto è che… l'altro giorno mi ha telefonato, e ha iniziato a raccontarmi per filo e per segno dell'amica di un amica di un'amica che vorrebbe presentarmi, e che sarei dovuto assolutamente andare a cena con loro una di queste volte…e… so che avrei dovuto dirle solo di smetterla di impicciassi, ma… Kate sa essere così tenera, e ha a cuore il mio bene, per quanto possa essere paradossale, e perciò… non mi venuto in mente niente di meglio di…. dirle che avevo incontrato più o meno qualcuno e che siamo follemente innamorati e stiamo…. Progettando il nostro… futuro insieme… matrimonio, figli, questo… genere di cose."

"Jane…" disse lei, esasperata, massaggiandosi le tempie. Se c'era una cosa che sapeva, era che da quel tipo di bugie non poteva uscire nulla di buono. Per non parlare del fatto che stava rabbrividendo. Aveva un brutto presentimento. Tutto quello che Jane aveva detto…

"Lo so, lo so, credimi, solo che…. Ci ho messo sette anni a chiuderle la bocca, ed è stato… liberatorio! Solo che lei poi ha preteso tutti i dettagli, e così, io ho improvvisato, e potrei… le ho detto che stiamo per sposarci. Noi due. Perciò, fingeresti di essere la mia promessa sposa per qualche giorno in nome di uno dei più duraturi rapporti di amicizia della tua vita e non dire che non è vero perché so che è così?" le disse tutto di un fiato, senza quasi respirare, occhi chiusi per evitare di vedere la sua espressione furiosa una volta che avesse capito la gravità di cosa lui aveva fatto.

Ma seguì solo il silenzio. Un lungo, interminabile, silenzio. "Lisbon?" la chiamò, nella stessa maniera in cui, poco prima, lei aveva chiamato lui. Jane aprì gli occhi, chiedendosi quale punizione Lisbon avrebbe decretato, ma non vide rabbia sul volto della donna. Solo… sembrava che fosse stata trasportata in un altro mondo, un mondo in cui le regole del suo non esistevano, un luogo dove non comprendeva poco o nulla.

"giusto per ricapitolare… dato che non vuoi che tua sorella ti organizzi appuntamenti al buio… tu le hai detto che ti stai per sposare. Con me."

"Ehm, sì?" Lisbon si lasciò sprofondare sulla sua poltrona, espirando e inspirando profondamente, occhi chiusi, tuttavia, nel momento in cui Jane lasciò la sedia per andare vicino a lei, sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania, la donna fu pienamente consapevole della presenza dell'uomo. Sembrava potesse sentirlo, il calore di quel corpo maschile, gli ormoni che emanava, quel profumo… la pelle del viso che profumava di dopobarba marino, la fragranza di bucato appena fatto del completo grigio, la sensazione di freschezza e, in generale, di pulito che proveniva dalla sua persona. "non sarebbe chissà cosa, dovresti solo fingere per qualche giorno di essere innamorata di me. Non ti chiedo di essere sdolcinata o di trovarmi eccessivamente irresistibile…nonostante sappia che sia difficile non trovarmi irresistibile" la sua voce era bassa, una carezza vellutata sospirata a fior di pelle, e Lisbon si chiese se Jane non lo sapesse, che lei davvero lo trovava irresistibile, e che in un mondo perfetto, nel mondo delle illusioni, nei suoi sogni più segreti, talmente segreti che a lungo erano stati celati a lei stessa, lui le chiedeva di essere sua non per una recita, ma per sempre, per davvero.

Non le sarebbe mai capitata un'altra occasione del genere, e forse… forse era quello di cui aveva bisogno per scordare Jane, per poter andare avanti una volta per tutte e avere delle storie che potessero essere definite tali, e non scappatelle di una notte nella speranza che lui si svegliasse e si accorgesse della sua esistenza, decretando di non poter più vivere senza l'amore di Teresa Lisbon.

"Non ero tanto male come attrice da ragazza…" ammise lei, un sorrisetto falso mentre scrollava con finta nonchalance le spalle, occhi negli occhi con Jane, che le sorrideva trionfante come quando risolvevano un caso grazie ad una brillante sua intuizione. Decisamente, quell'uomo non si smentiva mai.

"Dovremmo fare molta attenzione, però. Kate può essere peggio di me quando si tratta di analizzare le persone, non sarà facile ingannarla…. dovremo essere molto convincenti, se vogliamo passarla liscia." Jane fece una pausa, come se stesse riflettendo, e si volse nuovamente verso di lei. Lei rimase a bocca aperta, il viso paonazzo, ben conscia di dove quel discorso stesse andando a parare, terrorizzata ma al contempo eccitata dalla situazione che si stava venendo a creare. Conosceva troppo bene quell'uomo. "Lisbon, a questo proposito, temo che dovrai trasferirti a casa mia per un po' di giorni, e che dovrai abituarti a condividere con me la camera…"

Sì, era decisamente sia terrorizzata che eccitata da quella prospettiva. Eccitata perché sarebbe stata, anche se solamente per finta, la compagna di Patrick Jane, e terrorizzata perché c'era la concreta possibilità che lui scoprisse la verità su cosa lei provasse davvero per lui…. E che lei lo perdesse.

* * *

Alcuni giorni dopo, Jane accolse Lisbon nella sua cosiddetta "umile dimora", in vista della farsa che avrebbero messo in scena da lì a poche ore.

L'appartamento di Patrick Jane a Sacramento aveva poco o nulla della classica casa da scapolo. Anzi, se doveva essere sincera, Lisbon era quasi del tutto certa che quella casa fosse più adatta ad una famiglia che ad un uomo solo che non sembrava avere in programma di farsi una famiglia, non più, non di nuovo, almeno: non si trattava solo del fatto delle numerose stanze (4), del giardino, dove Lisbon avrebbe visto bene un piccolo parco-giochi casalingo, né dell'ottimo e tranquillo quartiere, vicino ad alcune delle più prestigiose e migliori scuole della città. Era una sorta di vibrazione che però la donna percepiva, come se dall'oscurità in cui quell'uomo era sprofondato tanto, troppo a lungo, stesse finalmente emergendo la luce della speranza… una speranza che però Teresa non era certa di volere e poter accogliere, conscia che, avesse mai deciso di farsi un futuro, Jane non avrebbe mai scelto lei come possibile candidata.

"Kate arriverà domani, fino ad allora, sentiti libera di esplorare e di fare quello che vuoi di questo posto. So che non c'è molto tempo, ma non sarebbe un problema se tu volessi dare il tuo tocco personale qua e là." Le disse, raggiante ma, allo stesso tempo, titubante, mentre, una volta aperta la porta, la accompagnava in cucina, le valigie lasciate nell'ingresso e temporaneamente dimenticate.

Lisbon si fermò sulla soglia della cucina, appoggiata allo stipite, e osservò l'uomo che da tanto tempo conosceva lavorare tra i fornelli con la classica maestria che mostrava in tutti i campi, quasi fosse stato davvero un mago. La vista della naturalezza con cui lui si destreggiava, il suo brio, le tolsero il fiato, lacrime invasero i suoi occhi e a malapena Teresa soffocò un grido di sofferenza, conscia ancora una volta che quella vista, unica e rara, non si sarebbe più ripetuta, e se mai fosse avvenuto, non sarebbe stato per lei.

"Cosa hai detto a Kate di noi due?" gli chiese dopo un attimo, occhi fissi sul pavimento, Jane che ancora le dava le spalle, quasi la sua preghiera di non essere scoperta fosse stata udita.

"Il tuo nome, che ci siamo conosciuti quando sono entrato a lavorare al CBI ma che ho aspettato che John fosse morto per poter fare la prima mossa, terrorizzato all'idea di perderti e certo di non essere abbastanza degno di te." Le rispose lui, a voce bassa, un tono di voce strano, che Teresa non riuscì a comprendere. Alla fine, lui emise un risolino di soddisfazione, ma che sembrava voler celare qualcosa. "ho pensato che sarebbe stato più facile se mi fossi attenuto il più possibile alla verità"

_La verità, _pensò lei. La verità era che loro due non erano una coppia, e se Jane avesse mai avuto qualcosa da dire al riguardo, era certa che non lo sarebbero mai stati. Perché lui era Patrick Jane, e lei… lei era solo Teresa Lisbon, agente che lui aveva usato e ancora usava. "Tutto qui?" gli chiese, una smorfia di delusione che le metteva in evidenza il volto, e Jane sorrise, perché non aveva bisogno di vederla per immaginarla, per sapere. "Se Tommy mi dicesse che si sta per sapere, in qualità di sorella maggiore impicciona gli farei come minimo il terzo grado!"

"In effetti mi ha chiesto come sei" sorrise, il suo volto illuminato, e lei lo raggiunse, intingendo un dito nella salsa che lui stava cucinando e leccandolo poi, un brivido percorse il corpo di Jane, che si fissò a guardarla, battito accelerato e pensieri tutt'altro amichevoli che invadevano la sua mente, concernenti per lo più quel letto nuovo di zecca che poco o nulla aveva usato, e sempre da solo. "le ho detto che sei gentile e divertente, devota al tuo lavoro e adori la tua famiglia."

I loro occhi si posarono nello stesso istante sul tavolo, le loro dita si sfiorarono nel momento in cui entrambi tentarono di afferrare una posata, poi, con voce bassa, Jane riprese a parlare, le sue dita strette intorno a quelle di lei, che gli sorrideva con il volto velato di tristezza, conscia che quello non lo avrebbe mia avuto, non per davvero, almeno. "le ho detto che avrebbe capito perché ho deciso di risposarmi non appena ti avrebbe visto." Le disse, poi, quasi si fosse accorto dell'intimità tra loro e ne fosse stato spaventato, riprese la sua mano, e iniziò a scherzare, ma non troppo. "Saremo fortunati se Kate non insisterà per farci sposare mentre lei è qui…"

"Già, e noi non lo vogliamo…" Teresa riuscì a rispondere con un debole sorriso, mentre si sedeva a tavola, davanti a lui, e iniziava a giocherellare col cibo senza alcun interesse o voglia di mangiare davvero.

"No, non lo vogliamo assolutamente" la risposta di Jane era piatta, e non vi era traccia di sorriso o di scherzo alcuno, poi, senza dire nulla, si alzò dal tavolo, lasciandola sola a guardare nel vuoto, a chiedersi cosa stesse accadendo, cosa lei potesse aver fatto. Forse che era troppo per lui? Il ricordo di essere stato marito era per lui ora contaminato da quella farsa, dall'idea di scambiare l'amata moglie con lei, semplice e banale com'era, ben differente da Angela, lei che nel loro mondo era considerata alla strenua di alta nobiltà?

"Jane?" chiese lei, dopo un attimo, una piccola nota di panico nella sua voce. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto pensarlo, dovuto immaginare una cosa del genere, ma non poteva permettere che tutto finisse, non ancora. Voleva avere Jane per sé, anche se per poco, anche se per finta, e forse, chissà, quell'esperienza le sarebbe servita a farsi passare quel colossale innamoramento non corrisposto, venendo a contatto con il vero Jane…

"Dammi la mano" si voltò verso di lui, e lo vide entrare dalla porta della cucina, andare verso di lei e sedersi al suo fianco. Posando una scatolina rossa e oro sul tavolo, una scatola che Teresa capì subito cosa contenesse, e anche se non lo avesse fatto, lo avrebbe capito nell'attimo in cui lui prese la mano sinistra della donna nella sua.

"Non… non ce n'era bisogno…" balbettò lei mentre lui le faceva scivolare lentamente l'anello al dito, il viso macchiato di rosa.

"Kate avrebbe mangiato la foglia se non ti avessi dato un anello appropriato." Lui la guardò, ma lei non se ne accorse. Era troppo presa dalla vista dell'anello al suo dito, la mano di Jane ancora intorno alla sua, calda e avvolgente e protettiva. "Spero non ti spiaccia se non ho preso i diamanti, ma so che non ti si addicono. Sono troppo freddi… e tu non sei…fredda. Ti piace?" Teresa si morse un labbro mentre guardava l'anello, lacrime che minacciavano di emergere vittoriose, non sapeva se per l'anello in sé, antico, con smeraldi e perle, semplice e di classe, o se per il tono della voce dell'uomo davanti a lei, ansioso quasi la sua fosse stata davvero una proposta di matrimonio.

"E' bellissimo" disse lei, e i loro occhi si incontrarono, il verde delle iridi di Teresa identico agli smeraldi dell'anello e altrettanto luminoso e brillante. Jane ingioiò a vuoto, incapace di distogliere gli occhi dalla visione che aveva davanti, un sogno che, in un certo senso, diveniva realtà, anche se solo per finta, e la tentazione di avvicinarsi ancora di più, poggiare le sue labbra su quelle di lei, assaggiarla ed assaporarla quasi l'ebbe vinta sull'innata razionalità dell'uomo. "lo adoro ed è… perfetto."

_Se questa fosse una vera proposta, lui mi bacerebbe ora, _pensò lei, azzardandosi ad alzare gli occhi e a guardarlo.

Jane tremò quando lei compì quella semplice seppur significativa azione, e distolse lo sguardo, alzandosi subito dal tavolo e incamminandosi verso la sua stanza, terrorizzato all'idea di come quasi aveva ceduto a quella tentazione, non poteva farlo. Teresa meritava di meglio, e poi… non sarebbe stato giusto per nessuno dei due, rendere le cose più imbarazzanti di com'erano. Teresa era stata così gentile da accettare di fargli quel favore, non poteva certo sedurla così, rischiando che lei credesse che fosse solo un gioco, un mezzo... né tantomeno lui sarebbe sopravvissuto se lei lo avesse usato come un intermezzo tra una storia e l'altra, mentre attendeva l'arrivo del grande amore- un amore che di certo mai e poi mai sarebbe stato lui. Né sarebbe sopravvissuto al rigetto…o, se peggio ancora, l'avesse persa per sempre.

"Sai, pensavo che dovremmo dormire insieme mentre tu e Kate siete qui… mia sorella mi conosce e sa che non sono esattamente all'antica, e non crederebbe mai che tu ed io viviamo insieme, alla vigilia delle nozze, ma che non condividiamo nemmeno la stessa stanza…." Jane si fermò e si voltò verso di lei, guance rosse e pensieri molto impuri che le riempivano la testa, e non per la prima volta la donna pregò che davvero lui non sapesse leggere la mente. "intendo dire… dormire, nel senso di dormire, per quanto entrambi possiamo dormire, con me che soffro di insonnia e tu che magari hai difficoltà a prendere sonno in un letto nuovo. Cioè… dividere una stanza. Platonicamente, intendevo dire."

_E cos'altro potrebbe volere lui da me? _Si chiese, delusa, Teresa, sospirando, mentre lo seguiva nella camera da letto, i piatti sistemati velocemente in lavastoviglie, un peso sulle spalle che la faceva sentire stanca come non era da mesi a quella parte, quasi tentata di urlargli che desiderava che lui la facesse sua, la segnasse, marcasse, passasse ore e ore a fare l'amore con lei, fino a che non fossero stati entrambi sfiniti e ebbri di piacere e beatitudine.

"Se vuoi, posso prendere un cuscino e dormire sul pavimento…" le disse, voce bassa, triste, mentre prendeva dall'armadio uno dei pigiami che era solito mettersi e lei gettava sul letto la valigia, pronta a disfarla, rimpiangendo di non aver messo dentro nessun capo sexy-non che le sarebbe servito, considerato che lui non era interessato e che l'aveva vista più e più volte con le varie casacche sportive dono dei suoi fratelli con cui lei dormiva da anni.

"Oh, non dire idiozie, Jane! Se tua sorella ti assomiglia come dici, allora credo non si farà problemi e piombarti in camera senza bussare, anche solo per il gusto di vedere se davvero dormiamo insieme!" gli urlò dietro mentre andava nel piccolo bagno interno per cambiarsi, per riemergere nel giro di pochi istanti cambiata di tutto punto, gli occhi fissi su Jane, seduto sul bordo del letto a disagio. "Questo letto è enorme, e dubito fortemente che tu tenterai di palparmi nel sonno!" rise, falsa, mentre lo guardava, sdraiarsi sotto le coperte con indosso il pigiama azzurro con i bottoni, il lato del letto opposto a quello che di solito lei usava per dormire, in una maniera tipica di Jane, che tutto sapeva e tutto capiva-forse anche i sentimenti del suo capo, se il fato davvero la odiava.

"Buonanotte, allora" le disse lui mentre spegneva la luce, perplesso e a disagio, il letto che scricchiolava mentre lei fingeva di mettersi comoda al suo fianco.

"Buonanotte anche a te" sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, tentando di dimenticare che l'uomo che amava era a soli pochi centimetri da lei, sdraiato in un letto avvolto dalle tenebre… lo stesso letto in cui lei avrebbe tentato, quasi certamente inutilmente, di dormire.

* * *

Lisbon non sapeva che ora fosse quando si svegliò, sapeva solo che sia lei che Jane si erano mossi nel sonno, orbitando l'uno in direzione dell'altro. Lei era distesa su un fianco, la schiena contro il petto di lui, un braccio dell'uomo intorno alla sua vita, il respiro caldo e regolare di Jane sui lunghi capelli scuri, una sensazione che risvegliò desideri che a lungo aveva represso e negato, desideri e… bisogni.

Senza sapere esattamente il perché lo stesse facendo, lentamente, si voltò nell'abbraccio dell'uomo, e non seppe cosa provare quando si rese conto che lui non si stava svegliando. Gioia, perché sapeva che troppo a lungo l'uomo era stato perseguitato dall'insonnia e dagli incubi, e tristezza mista a delusione, perché lui non reagiva alla sua presenza in alcun modo, e non certo come lei reagiva a lui.

Anzi, stava reagendo in un certo qual modo- si era infatti girato, ricadendo con un pesante tonfo con la schiena sul materasso, quasi avesse voluto inconsciamente allontanarsi da lei, sciogliere quell'abbraccio, un gemito soffuso che aveva lasciato le sue labbra, quasi stesse sognando.

Le sue labbra. Teresa non riusciva a fare a meno di osservarle nella penombra della stanza, un pensiero fisso che non voleva lasciarla, la attanagliava. Baciarlo. Una volta, una sola, per sapere cosa si provava. Doveva saperlo, anche se era consapevole di quanto fosse stupido e pericoloso.. .Si accoccolò contro di lui, mani sul petto caldo e labbra contro la gola dell'uomo, occhi chiusi per godere appieno del momento, dell'esperienza di respirare quell'essenza unica che era Patrick Jane.

Le sue labbra si posarono sulla mascella di Jane, lasciando una scia di piccoli e leggeri baci, mentre le sue mani scivolavano sotto alla giacca del pigiama per toccare i muscoli ancora ben definiti dell'uomo. Sapeva che non era giusto, che era pericoloso, che avrebbe sofferto, ma non poteva farne a meno, era troppo tardi, ormai aveva iniziato a giocare col fuoco e non poteva tirarsi indietro, per quanto sapesse di correre il concreto rischio di bruciarsi, ma lui era… troppo, era la sua droga preferita, e lei ormai era dipendete dalle scosse che toccarlo le provocava. Le sue labbra scesero sulla gola, baci che divennero morsi di piacere e di lussuria, le mani iniziarono a slacciare i bottoni della camicia, sempre più avide, e il respiro di Jane appariva soffocato, spezzato…bloccato.

Aprì gli occhi, spalancati con terrore, per scoprire che sotto di lei, Jane era sveglio, ma invece di allontanarla, lui la strinse ancora di più a sé, poi, la mani sinistra si insinuò sotto a quella maglietta che a lungo lo aveva perseguitato nelle sue rare incursioni nel mondo dei sogni, esplorando la pelle e la carne calda e arrendevole di Teresa, facendola bruciare con un solo tocco, mentre la destra si impossessò del capo della donna, afferrando i capelli scuri e guidandola verso il proprio viso; si guardarono senza fiato per un attimo, poi le loro bocche si toccarono, sfiorandosi ancora e ancora e ancora, le labbra di Jane calde e persuasive sulle sue, eccitazione che saliva sempre di più mentre si baciavano avidi, quasi avessero voluto recuperare il tempo perduto, quasi temessero di perdere altro tempo e non lo volessero assolutamente.

Teresa trattenne il fiato mentre lui le sfilava la maglietta, ma decise di non pensarci, non ora. lo avrebbe fatto poi, una volta che tutto fosse finto. Ora lo voleva, e voleva che lui la facesse sua. Voleva che divenissero una cosa sola, anche solo una volta. Così, lo spogliò, e quando lui continuò a baciarla mentre la toccava e la faceva sua, si perse nella sensazione, nel piacere inarrestabile che quel ritmo tranquillo ma regolare di Jane che si muoveva in lei presto le avrebbe portato…

Lui soffocò il grido primordiale che la scarica dell'orgasmo gli aveva provocato mordicchiandole la pelle delle spalle, affondando il viso tra i seni di lei, molto più disposta a vocalizzare quel piacere che troppo a lungo aveva desiderato, pregustato, sognato, e mentre gli effetti della passione non erano ancora scemati, Jane, nudo, si staccò da lei con uno scatto, e andò a sedersi sul bordo del letto, lontano da lei. Lei, che lo raggiunse comunque.

"Jane…." Gli disse, toccandogli a malapena la spalla, le sue dita che sfioravano la pelle calda a sudata, carica di feromoni, paura del disgusto, sofferenza per il rigetto e felicità, ma anche un leggero velo di vergogna, per cosa era appena avvenuto presenti in egual misura in lei. "Scusa. Io…. Mi sono…. Fatta trasportare."

"vale per entrambi" replicò lui, tentato di scrollare le spalle con falsa nonchalance ma incapace di farlo. "scusa, non volevo che accadesse, io… mi spiace. Non avrei dovuto."

"Davvero ti spiace?" gli chiese, delusa, il sentimento chiaro nella sua voce, occhi fissi sulla pelle impregnata di sudore dell'uomo.

"No" le rispose lui con sincerità, le sue labbra graziate da un vero sorriso e uno sguardo malandrino e malizioso. "ma è stato molto irresponsabile da parte mia. Non mi sono nemmeno preoccupato di…" imprecò a bassa voce. "potrei averti messa incinta!"

"Beh, almeno su questo puoi stare tranquillo, prendo la pillola" gli rispose sorridendo, appagata come non lo era da molto tempo a quella parte, sollevata dal modo in cui lui stava reagendo a cosa era appena successo tra di loro, ma allo stesso tempo dibattuta. Come poteva rinunciare a una sensazione del genere? Non poteva, non ancora. Tempo di andare all'attacco, prima che lui se uscisse con qualcosa del tipo che non sarebbe mai più accaduto. "Sai, non credo che abbiamo fatto del male a nessuno. E poi… siamo entrambi adulti, e non c'è niente di male in quello che abbiamo fatto… perciò, dato che dobbiamo dividere un letto…" disse, mentre gli mordeva il collo e lasciava che le sue mani esplorassero il corpo di Jane, i suoi occhi chiusi per godere appieno della sensazione delle mani di Teresa sulla sua calda pelle lievemente abbronzata. "direi che dovremmo approfittarne… almeno finché Kate è qui…"

"Sì… e poi….non è necessario che…. Siamo adulti e possiamo gestire la cosa…in modo adulto responsabile come i due adulti responsabili che siamo" ansimò lui, conscio di come la realtà fosse lontana da quello che aveva appena affermato.

"Mi spiace solo di averti svegliato.." disse lei, falsamente, mentre le sue labbra attaccavano il petto del suo nuovo amante.

"Davvero?" Jane spalancò gli occhi, e con una mossa rapida e inattesa invertì le loro posizione, facendola finire sulla schiena e gettandosi sopra di lei, il suo intero corpo occupato ad attaccarla nelle previsione del dolce attimo di piacere che possederla nuovamente gli avrebbe procurato, avrebbe procurato ad entrambi.

"no" ammise lei, sorridendo con altrettanta malizia, mentre le sue labbra attaccavano di nuovo quelle di Jane.

* * *

Teresa si svegliò molte, molte ore dopo al suono della sveglia, sul comodino un biglietto di Jane che le diceva che era andato a prendere la sorella all'aeroporto, nessun riferimento alla notte bollente che avevano condiviso- un particolare che a malapena lei notò, andando nel panico appena constatato quanto tardi fosse. La donna spalancò gli occhi di colpo, pupille dilatate per il panico e non per il desiderio stavolta, e corse in bagno senza nemmeno rimettersi la maglietta, decisa a mettere a posto una volta sistemata lei stessa-ed il resto della casa, a cui doveva dare ancora un paio di tocchi qua e là, nella speranza che Kate credesse che lei, in quella casa, davvero ci viveva; sapeva che non avrebbe avuto dubbi sui sentimenti che nutriva per Jane, sentimenti che, rifletté mentre indossava la camicetta verde smeraldo che sapeva lui adorava, erano sbocciati molto tempo prima, per fiorire lentamente, nel corso degli anni, a mano a mano che il vero Patrick Jane si mostrava a lei nella sua interezza. Quello, ecco, quello le aveva sempre dato speranza, il fatto che con lei fosse sempre stato aperto e onesto, con lei e lei sola, con nessun altro. Le aveva fatto sperare che le cosse fossero diverse, che il mentalista nutrisse ben altri sentimenti per lei… ma prima di allora lui non aveva dato prova alcuna di amarla. L'aveva fatta sua la notte precedente, e aveva detto di non aver rimpianti al riguardo, ma non necessitava di essere chissà quale genio per sapere che differenza abissale ci fosse tra il sesso e l'amore.

Lei aveva fatto l'amore con Jane? Assolutamente sì. E lui? Non ne era certa, e francamente, per quanto le fosse sembrato giusto, per quanto una parte di lei lo pensasse ancora, doveva ammettere di temere le ripercussioni delle loro azioni. Cosa sarebbe accaduto da lì a una settimana, una volta che Kate se ne fosse andata?

Si stava ancora sistemando i capelli ribelli nello specchio dell'ingresso quando sentì la chiave scattare all'interno della serratura, e corse ad attenerli, tentando di apparire il più naturale possibile, conscia che se davvero Kate era come il fratello non le sarebbe sfuggito il particolare che avessero passato ore e ore sotto le lenzuola a darsi piacere reciproco. Arrossiva ancora al riguardo. Probabilmente aveva perfino quello sguardo, quello che nei romanzetti rosa che leggeva ma che negava di possedere le fanciulle avevano dopo una notte d'amore, quell'aria un po' svampita, sognate, ma decisamente sexy a detta dei protagonisti maschili.

Non appena la porta si aprì, Teresa non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dire una parola che fu travolta da un tornado biondo: Kate, la copia femminile del fratello, leggermente più vecchia, una somiglianza sconvolgente con la Samantha di Sex & the city, le gettò le braccia al collo, stringendola nell'abbraccio più caloroso che avesse ricevuto da molto tempo a quella parte, lacrime che scendevano copiose macchiando la blusa della poliziotta. "Oh, Teresa, sono così felice di conoscerti, non sai quanto sia felice che Rick abbia trovato qualcuno!" piagnucolò, per poi metter le mani sulle spalle di Teresa e allontanarla come per squadrarla, prima di voltarsi con aria interrogativa e un po' indispettita verso il fratellino. "Rick, perché non mi avevi detto che è così carina?" Sentendo quell'affermazione, un pezzetto del cuore di Teresa si frantumò. Lui non aveva detto alla sorella che eli fosse carina… perché? Perché non la considerava carina? O semplicemente, aveva detto il minimo indispensabile e quella era semplicemente un'altra delle affermazione che lui aveva tenuto per sé?

Jane sorrise sornione. "Lei non è carina. Carina non è un aggettivo che le si addice" disse, raggiungendo Teresa e baciandola, veloce ma deciso e con una certa passione, come per segnarla. Teresa non reagì bene, lo guardò delusa, parecchio di brutto, ormai certa di quali fossero stati i motivi di Jane per tenere nascosta quell'informazione. Certo, sapeva di non essere una gran bellezza, ed era conscia che la moglie di Jane era stata l'equivalente della principessa delle favole, ma essere trattata così, davanti a quella che sarebbe dovuta essere, seppure per finzione, la sua futura cognata, non era per nulla gratificante. A volte, detestava la disarmante onestà di quell'uomo. "Lei è la donna più bella su cui abbia messo gli occhi, e non te l'ho detto perché volevo che te ne rendessi conto da sola" sospirò, occhi persi in quelli di Teresa, inconsciamente avvicinandosi al volto della donna per poggiare di nuovo le sue labbra su quelle di lei. Teresa rabbrividì, confusa, sconvolta da quanto onesto e sincero e vero fosse sembrato Jane nel dire quelle parole.

Kate rise. "Tipico di Rick. Dice una mezza cattiveria, poi rimedia dicendo una cosa tremendamente giusta, aggiudicandosi l'ultima parola e rendendosi tremendamente adorabile…" la donna rise di nuovo, e si guardò intorno, rapita e sognante, gli occhi fermi su una foto nell'ingresso, il fratello in smoking e Teresa in abito da sera scuro, un braccio di lui intorno alla vita di lei, occhi negli occhi e sorridenti, quasi cospiratori, isolati dal resto del mondo, calici di champagne in mano quasi a brindare a quella magia tutta loro. La stessa Teresa sobbalzò alla vista di quella foto, lei stessa ne aveva una copia, non certo in bella mostra, ma tra le pagine del suo libro preferito, mentre Jane… l'aveva conservata per tutti quegli anni. E lei non ne era mai stata a conoscenza. Tutto questo… la confondeva. Iniziava a credere che forse le sue speranza non erano così mal riposte, forse davvero erano fatti per stare assieme, forse l'amava come lei amava lui… "Teresa, grazie. Non hai idea dei progressi che hai fatto fare a mio fratello. Finalmente ha smesso di vivere spostandosi di motel in motel!"

Teresa arrossì, occhi bassi. "beh, ricordaglielo quando il mio disordine patologico inizierà a farsi sentire seriamente!"

"A casa sua c'erano ancora degli scatoloni imballati nel bel mezzo del salotto. Dopo 4 anni che viveva lì." Scherzò lui, un braccio introno alla vita di Teresa, rammentando la volta in cui era stato da lei per salvarla, scoprire cosa fosse accaduto durante delle ore che la sua memoria aveva cancellato.

"Mi fai fare un giro?" le chiese quella che, in un mondo perfetto sarebbe dovuta essere sua cognata, prendendola sotto braccio e camminando in direzione delle scale. Teresa ringraziò il giro fatto precedentemente con Jane e rifatto da sola, ed il fatto che non fosse un maniero alla Mashburn; difatti, le ci volle solo un attimo per arrivare davanti alla stanza che era stata assegnata all'altra donna, dove entrò assaporando l'atmosfera, la biancheria fresca, le saponette profumate alla lavanda, i cioccolatini e il vino californiano che Teresa aveva messo lì per lei. "ho la netta impressione che questo tocco sia tuo. Grazie, ma non dovevi viziarmi così tanto. Per quanto io debba ammettere di adorare quando mi viziano!"

Teresa scrollò le spalle, arrossendo lievemente. "ho viziato tre fratelli più piccoli, viziare altre persone di tanto in tanto mi piace, non è un peso, anzi."

Kate si sedette sul letto, e iniziò a guardarsi alternativamente le mani e a volte Teresa, gli occhi colmi di lacrime che da anni attendevano di essere versate per questa speciale occasione. "Sai, era da tanto che non vedevo Rick così felice… amava così tanto Charlotte e Angela… ed è tutto merito tuo. Dopo la loro morte…si è chiuso dietro un muro, rifiutandosi di fare entrare chiunque, ma tu… tu hai abbattuto quel muro. Non lo vedevo così felice da anni, così sereno, rilassato… ed è tutto merito tuo. Ti ama così tanto…. Ti supplico, Teresa, non spezzargli il cuore, lo uccideresti." Il respiro le morì in gola, colta dall'ironia della situazione, sconvolta quanto poco Kate in realtà assomigliasse al fratello- non aveva bisogno di chiedere a Jane se lui la amasse o meno, perché sapeva che la risposta era no. Quello che c'era tra loro era solo una parentesi, breve, destinata a finire spezzandole il cuore. Ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Jane era la sua droga, e non voleva morire senza aver saputo come fosse essere sua, appartenergli.

Anche se solo per finzione: nella settimana seguente, il giorno appartenne al lavoro, le serate a Kate e le notti a loro e loro soli, notti in cui, a dispetto della situazione, e della presunta mancanza di sentimenti, entrambi finivano per cedere alle lusinghe della carne e dei sentimenti, perdendosi nel buio l'uno nell'altra senza mai essere sazi abbastanza. Questo, tuttavia, non era il lato peggiore, non per Teresa. Una cosa era amare Jane per il fatto che fosse un amante notevole e disponibile, un altro amarlo perché era semplicemente sé stesso, perdersi nel vederlo fare le piccole cose, come guidare la sua "vecchia carretta" o mentre leggeva il giornale o parlava con Kate, sentirsi il cuore schiacciato dalle emozioni che la consumavano come fuoco. Un fuoco che i discorsi di Kate, gli stessi ogni giorno, altro non facevano che alimentare, insieme ai sogni e, sì, lo sapeva, alle illusioni.

"Non capisco perché non fare progetti, parchè non potete decidere una data?" sbottava spesso lei mentre cucinavano tutti assieme alla sera.

"Perché non c'è fretta… ormai il matrimonio non è più un passo obbligato per poter vivere insieme o farsi una famiglia."

"Sì, ma normalmente, organizzare un matrimonio richiede tempo. E la _tua famiglia _e quella di Teresa avranno bisogno di prendere delle ferie per poter venire…"

"Veramente, i miei fratelli non sanno ancora di questa… evoluzione nei miei rapporti con Patrick" rispose Teresa, arricciando un po' il naso, conscia di dover inventarsi qualcosa, perché forse Kate non aveva le doti deduttive di "Rick", ma sapeva ficcare il naso dove non le competeva molto bene. "volevo dirglielo di persona. Soprattutto a Tommy, lui è così protettivo verso di me, nemmeno fossi stata davvero la mamma…"

"Ok, va bene, ma tu sei un'adulta, e se Rick non si da una mossa, potresti cambiare idea, e io non voglio! Davvero volete che le cose restino così, davvero volete rischiare di lasciarvi?"

"Sorellina, quale parte di stiamo bene così non hai capito?" la prese in giro lui, dandole una gomitata leggera nel fianco mentre sbucciavano verdure. "davvero, smettila Kate. Diventi insopportabile quando inizi a manovrare le esistenze altrui."

"Andiamo, Rick, non vuoi rischiare di perderla, vero?"

"No" ammise lui, voce bassa, voltandosi verso Lisbon. "non voglio"

Gli occhi di Teresa si riempirono di lacrime, e si voltò verso Jane, abbracciandolo da dietro, dolci baci sul collo ricoperto di morbidi e profumati ricci biondi. "e io non vado da nessuna parte. Amo questo posto, e, incredibile ma vero, amo anche te." Lo strinse, piangendo di nascosto, o perlomeno provandoci. Sperò che Kate potesse credere che quelle fossero lacrime di gioia, quando invece, piangeva solo perché sapeva che nulla di quello che aveva detto era vero.

In tutta risposta, Jane si voltò verso di lei, e lasciò ancora una vota che le sue labbra ricadessero su quelle di Lisbon, in un dolce e lento movimento che era ormai divenuto rutine per loro. Kate batté le mani una volta, lacrime di gioia, quasi squittendo per la commozione. "a questo punto non posso che esser certa che voi due siate davvero pazzi l'uno per l'altra…insomma, vi deciderete una buona volta a decidere quando sarà il matrimonio?"

"Presto" mormorò lui, a fior di labbra, senza mai staccare gli occhi da quelli di Teresa, terrorizzato dall'idea di cosa avrebbe fatto una volta finita la messinscena, una volta che lei non fosse più stata sua anima e corpo, senza sapere che nella mente di lei scorrevano gli stessi identici pensieri.

* * *

Kate andò via, come il turbine che era stato, lasciando una scia di devastazione e disordine alle sue spalle, in pieno stile Jane, spezzando ancora di più il cuore di Teresa, che sapeva sarebbe stata "lasciata" da lì a momenti da Jane, una volta esaurito il suo compito di attrice provetta; l'unica raccomandazione che la bionda fece prima di mollare gli ormeggi fu quella di fissare una data e non permettere a Jane di lasciarsi sfuggire quel tesoro di donna che lei era. Come fosse stato possibile.

Teresa si fermò ancora un giorno, più per prendere le sue cose e raccattarle dall'appartamento di lui che per altri motivi, motivi che di certo Jane non avrebbe mai e poi mai condiviso a detta di lei, ma anche perché l'immacolato mentalista aveva a cuore l'ordine di casa, se non altro, e lei voleva rimettere le cose come le aveva trovate. Colossale errore.

Stava mettendo a posto il comodino di Jane quando notò delle monetine sparse, e non sapendo dove metterle, decise di aprire il cassetto per ritirarle lì; l'interno era immacolato come l'esterno, immacolato e spoglio, se non per una cosa… una cornice capovolta, una cornice che Teresa sapeva cosa potesse contenere senza neppure voltarla.

Tuttavia, lo fece, e scoprì di aver avuto ragione: Jane, accanto al letto, teneva una foto della defunta moglie, la bella, angelica, femminile ed aggraziata Angela, nulla a che spartire con lei… si sentì morire all'idea di come lui amasse dopo tanti anni ancora quella donna, di come fosse stato certamente sconvolto e turbato dall'idea di dover dividere il suo letto con un'altra-probabilmente per questo aveva nascosto e capovolto la foto, quasi sua moglie potesse essere ferita da un simile gesto, un simile oltraggio, quasi lui la stesse tradendo.

Mordendosi le labbra per soffocare i gemiti del pianto, Teresa ripose la cornice dove l'aveva trovata, non prima di aver però notato un altro oggetto, piccolo, comune, che lei aveva imparato a conoscere molto bene nel corso degli anni… la fede nuziale di Jane; prese in mano il piccolo manufatto, terrorizzata, quasi potesse esserne scottata, e notò per la prima volta un'incisione sull'interno, _Con amore, per sempre tuo._

Gettò cornice e fede nel cassetto, richiudendolo sbattendolo con forza, incapace di proseguire oltre nella menzogna, di soffocare le lacrime. Avrebbe dovuto affrontare prima la realtà, e ora la realtà aveva deciso di affrontare lei, sbattendole i sentimenti inesistenti di Jane in faccia… Jane non l'avrebbe mai amata come ancora amava Angela, non avrebbe mai amato nessuna come lei, e lo doveva accettare, una volta per tutte, vederlo come un dato di fatto. Anche perché, lo sapeva, Jane manteneva sempre le sue promesse, specie quelle fatte a quella bellissima donna. Le aveva giurato di uccidere John il Rosso e lo aveva fatto. Ora… ora avrebbe mantenuto la promessa di non lasciarla mai, di esser per sempre suo, di amarla per sempre.

Schiacciata dal dolore di quella consapevolezza, che mai e poi mai lui l'avrebbe amata, Teresa tolse di casa ogni cosa che fosse sua, cancellando ogni traccia del suo passaggio, in modo che potessero tornare anche solo a una porzione delle loro precedente normalità, decisa a tentare di andare avanti, di dimenticarlo, farsi una vita con qualcuno che non fosse lui, e fece i bagagli prima che lui potesse tornare, desiderosa come mai prima di allora di evitarlo, almeno per un po'. Sarebbero stati bene, si ripeté lei, avevano solo bisogno di tempo, soprattutto lei, ma prima o poi le ferite sarebbero passate.

Per la prima volta superò tuti i limiti di velocità per un qualcosa che non fosse un caso, occhi bruciati dalle lacrime, rossi, inconsapevole del dolore che lui avrebbe provato una volta tornato a casa.

* * *

Teresa era accasciata sul suo divano a mangiare gelato quella sera, masochistamente avvolta in una comoda maglietta, la stessa che aveva indossato la prima notte in cui lei e Jane erano finti a letto insieme in un groviglio di arti e labbra e gemiti di piacere e coperte, occupata a piangersi addosso, conscia che, per quanto avesse pianto fino ad allora, mai e poi mai le sue lacrime sarebbero finite. Stava tropo male, era stata troppo stupida, troppo ingenua, troppo cocciuta.

"Teresa, apri, lo so che sei qui!" sentì la voce di Jane urlare dietro alla porta, i pungi decisi contro il legno, entrambi rumori molesti che la sua vicina avrebbe denunciato con enorme piacere. Sentiva le lacrime, il dolore, la rabbia nella voce di lui. Possibile che…. "Teresa, ti prego!"

Lo fece, Teresa non sapeva perché, ma lo fece, gli aprì la porta, e lo vide, lì, davanti a lei, distrutto. Rare volte lo aveva visto così. "hai portato via le ,tue cose…" le disse, non un'accusa, la voce spezzata dalle lacrime, dal dolore, singhiozzi che gli si bloccavano nella gola.

"credevo che sarebbe stato più facile.. e poi…" strinse i denti, occhi chiusi, anche lei vittima di lacrime traditrici. "avevamo detto che saremmo stati insieme fino a che Kate fosse stata qui. Ora possiamo…puoi dirle che il matrimonio è saltato, che mi sono tirata indietro. Sono certa che capirà." Le lacrime le scendevano copiose, silenti. Mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto celarle, nemmeno se la pioggia fosse scesa, unendosi a loro.

Il dolore, il rimpianto erano chiari, e non era necessario essere un mentalista perché lui lo vedesse. Lui lo sapeva. Forse, rifletté, perché lui stesso provava quelle emozioni… fu quasi paradossale, ma leggere ciò che vedeva in Teresa, quel dolore, la consapevolezza di non essere amata da lui, gli diede un certo senso di gioia, di conforto, di speranza… perché se soffriva a causa sua, allora, allora forse…. Forse lo amava come lui amava lei, forse si era sbagliato, aveva ingannato sé stesso per tanti, troppi anni, celandosi dietro alla maschera del dolore, della vendetta.

"Sarà difficile dire a Kate che non ci sarà nessun matrimonio. Non mi perdonerà mai, sai? Però, chissà…" gettò lui, sullo scherzo, mani in tasca, appoggiato allo stipite, occhi incollati al pavimento. "so che è stato poco più di una settimana, ma siamo andati d'accordo, e…. sarei _felice _se tu volessi tornare. Cosa ne pensi?"

Lo guardò, confusa, non certa di aver capito. "io… cosa… non capisco, dove vuoi arrivare?"

"Sto…parlando di una moglie, Lisbon" si grattò il capo, e sollevò gli occhi, trovando quelli di lei, che da incredula era divenuta sgomenta. "so che non è un granché come proposta, ma ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi. In questo modo risolverei anche i miei problemi con Kate, e non avrei da dirle nulla… se non lo avessi capito, sono leggermente terrorizzato da mia sorella…."

"Oh, beh, certo, sposarsi per far contenta tua sorella, ottima ragione!" sbottò, quasi tentata di sbattergli la porta in faccia. Cosa che avrebbe fatto, se lui non avesse messo il piedi in mezzo, fermandola, ed evitando di essere chiuso fuori, forse per sempre, non solo dalla casa ma dalla vita di quella donna che lo aveva salvato senza nemmeno rendersene conto. "E cosa mi dici di Angela, eh? Cosa credi che penserebbe, sapendo che non ti vuoi sposare per amore, ma per convenienza?" Teresa non poteva nemmeno più celare i singhiozzi anche se ora a quelli di dolore si erano uniti quelli di rabbia, rabbia perché Jane la voleva, ma non amore, giusto un contentino, e nemmeno per lei, lei, che tanto glia aveva dato in tanti anni…

"Ok, punto primo" iniziò a puntualizzare lui, occhi negli occhi con Teresa, a pochi millimetri dal suo viso, uno scatto felino così rapido nell'avvicinarla che lei a malapena se ne era resa conto. "Angela vorrebbe il meglio per me, mi vorrebbe felice. Secondo, ci sono ragioni peggiori del conforto e della sicurezza per sposarsi" lui dietreggiò bell'attimo in cui vide passare un lampo di rabbia negli occhi di Teresa, e lei si fece avanti, minacciosa, una mano ina ria pronta a colpirlo a palmo aperto. La donna davanti a lui era furiosa, furibonda oltre ogni ragionevole limite. Non credeva alle sue orecchie…. Lui non voleva nemmeno fingere di amarla, e forse se lo avesse fatto, lei non gli avrebbe nemmeno creduto, coscia che il suo cuore non avrebbe mai stato suo, ma per sempre della sua prima moglie.

Poi... poi si fermò, la mano a mezz'aria, lacrime agli occhi, piangeva disperata. "Non sai quanto vorrei dirti di sì, ma non posso…. Non… non voglio sposarmi senza amore, anche se… anche se si trattasse di te. Avrei bisogno di sapere di essere amata…"_perché ti amo _" non è giusto. Mi merito di meglio. Merito di essere amata" si tolse l'anello, che aveva chissà come scordato all'anulare, quasi quello fosse stato il suo posto legittimo, quasi fosse stato fatto per lei, e lo mise nel palmo di Jane, chiudendovi le dita intorno, stringendo la mano nella sua. Entrambi io loro occhi si persero in quel gesto, in quell'istante.

"E se io ti amassi?" Jane alzò il viso, sperando di vedere, non ne era certo. Sperava di avvertire speranza, speranza che potessero avere un futuro, e che lo avessero insieme. "sono stato stupido, Teresa. Io speravo… non lo so, forse speravo che vivendo con te questa…infatuazione mi sarebbe passata, ma non è stato così. E' stato peggio. Credevo di fare il tuo bene, perché meriti di meglio di me, un vecchietto introverso a col cuore spezzato, che non crede a niente, ma… sono troppo egoista, non ce la faccio. Non riesco a rinunciare a te." Fece una pausa, e la guardò, dritta negli occhi, di nuovo a un passo da lei. "ti amo, Teresa, e non posso stare senza di te. Voglio svegliarmi la mattina con te al mio fianco. Voglio tornare a casa e trovarti ad aspettarmi…. Voglio andare avanti, Teresa, e c'è una sola persona con cui possa o voglia farlo: tu"

"E… e Angela?" gli chiese di nuovo, pugni serrati intorno alla morbida stoffa del gilet grigio.

"L'ho amata, ma… ma ora non sono più diviso, spezzato, ed è tutto merito tuo…. Non credevo che mi sarei mai innamorato di nuovo, non pensavo di meritarlo, anzi, sono certo di non meritarti, ma…. Tu sei tu, ciò che voglio, ciò di cui ho bisogno, e ti amo per quella che sei." La guardò, serio, un soffio di labbra da Teresa, al voce bassa e cupa. "perciò… se te lo chiedessi di nuovo… dopo averti detto la verità…. Mi daresti una risposata diversa?" lei annuì solamente, e lui, col sorriso ricolmo di lacrime di gioia, prese l'anello dal palmo della mano e lo ripose nuovamente nel suo legittimo luogo, l'anulare sinistro della donna che da molto tempo, più di quanto volesse ammettere, lui amava. "Mi vuoi sposare?"

Scoppiò a ridere, Teresa, mentre gridava "sì" e gli gettava le braccia al collo, con Patrick che l'attirò a sé, baciandola con tale trasporto e passione che credettero di svenire per la mancanza di ossigeno.

"Devo dedurre che tua sorella inizierà a stressarmi per conoscere tutti i dettagli del nostro matrimonio?" sospirò, il capo appoggiato sulla spalla di Jane, sguardo sognate e per nulla triste o rammaricato.

"Nah, credo piuttosto che inizierà a tormentarci per aver un nipote il più presto possibile!"

"Sai, non mi dispiacerebbe vedere cosa si può fare al riguardo…" gli disse, voce bassa e maliziosa sulle sue labbra, mentre, afferrandolo per il colletto, lo tirava in casa quasi fosse stato un cagnolino fedele. Alle sue spalle, sornione e soddisfatto, lui faceva il verso del lupo, pregustando cosa stava per accadere e curioso di scoprire se sarebbero stati in grado di aspettare tanto a lungo da arrivare alla camera da letto, ora che sapevano entrambi che quello che li legava, quello che avrebbero fatto, sarebbe stato amore.

"Qualsiasi cosa per zittire mia sorella, eh?"

"Oh, sì!" ammise lei, gettandolo sul letto in risposta alla silente domanda che lui si era fatto prima, ricadendo poi al suo fianco, il luogo dove aveva ogni intenzione di restare. E stavolta, non solo il più a lungo possibile, ma se lui glielo avesse permesso, per sempre.


End file.
